


I Waited

by PureBlood_Prevell (TMG60Max)



Series: I Care. [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Fake places too, Like not even in this part of the series, Real people, SUPER SLOW BUILD, fake events, not all places are fake though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMG60Max/pseuds/PureBlood_Prevell
Summary: ...I wait for her to wake up





	I Waited

_Hospital_  
_around 8 at night_

Lauras pov.

I follow the nurse to Max's room and find that Max is breathing on her own, but has a life support on for blood. she has a morphine drip attached to her arm. I pull up a chair next to her bed and sit, the nurse leaves me to my business. I text Rita my final update of the night and tell her that they gave me a bed to sleep on for the night while I wait for her to wake up. I lean my head on Max's legs and fall asleep.

when I wake up the next day, it is to Max shuffling around in the hospital bed. I pick my head up off her legs and look at her face. She shifts her head back and forth a couple times. she then opens her eyes but closes them right afterward because of the blinding light in the room.

"Oh sorry, I'll turn the lights down," I say while getting up and turning most of the lights off. I go back and sit next to Max. she slowly opens her eyes. I watch as she lets them adjust to the now dimmer light and start to look around. When her eyes finally land on me, she finally talks.

"L-laura," She asks sleepily. it finally hits me that she is ok, and it hits hard. I start crying and get up and hug her. She hesitates to hug me back but eventually does. When we let go of each other, I wipe my eyes and check the time. 7:30 am. it showed. It was early enough for the staff to be up at camp. I text Rita saying that Max is in stable condition and is awake. She responds with thanks. I look up back at Max and we stare into each other's eyes for a good solid minute before she talks again.

"w-where a-a-am I," she asks. She tries to get out of bed but I get up and push her back down lightly.

"You are in a hospital Max, someone tried to Poison you about 2 nights ago at dinner. Yesterday you wouldn't wake up, and when Ali found your pulse that way it was she used the emergency walkie-talkie to contact me. When I got to your cabin, you were almost dead. I had to get someone else to help me keep you breathing after I performed CPR on you. we took you to the upper parking lot, but when we got there, I had to do CPR again. You almost died twice Max. That fact right there scares me." I explain to her. she looks down at her feet. I can tell that all of the information I just gave her was a lot for her to take in. When she yaws while thinking, I get up thinking she wants to be alone when she sleeps. She grabs my wrist before I could leave.

"Stay with me until a fall asleep please?" She asks. Max probably doesn't want to fall asleep alone for the fear of dying again. I sit down and tell her that I have to go back to camp after she falls asleep. She nods ok and lays down. Right before sleep overtakes her she says something.

"Thank you, Laura, for saving my life" Max then falls asleep. I sit there for a few minutes wondering before getting up.


End file.
